beauty and the beast: and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Harry is hit by the rebounded curse of Expelliarmus. Hermione's mum is dead. Harry gets turned into a beast, Hermione thinks she is her book hero, Belle. Ron wants peace. Harry loved Hermione. Ron must help his 2 friends realise they were for each other.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry.

The spells backfired. Harry doubled back as the disarming spell hit him in the stomach and Voldemort fell back arms splayed, as the killing curse rebounded.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, in 12 Grimmauld place

"He's turning into a beast," replied Draco.

* * *

Hermione was crying: Her mum was dead. She couldn't get her father's memories back. Harry Potter was a Beast. Hermione ran, sobbing.

* * *

"BELLE!" cried her father. "NO!"  
Belle looked into the Beast's eyes. "Please, let him go, I'll take his place!"

Maurice looked at her in shock. A red headed boy, with blue eyes, looked like Ginny appeared. "Harry! Don't do this. Hermione!"

Beauty and the Beast turned. "Who are you? Who's Harry? Who's Hermione?" asked Belle.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Soon after you ran away, i followed you. Hermione, I want to say sorry."

"I'm not Hermione, I'm Belle!"

"Hermione, I know it's you. Harry, please. Don't harm your best friend!"

"Look, you 2. We need to talk. "


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"You must remember when we saved the Philosopher's stone!"

Belle shook her head.

A knock.

"Will you join me for dinner?" roared the beast.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" shouted Belle. "FIRST YOU TAKE ME AS YOUR PRISONER, NOW YOU WANT ME TO JOIN YOU FOR DINNER?"

"FINE! STARVE!"

"HARRY!" shouted Ron. "This isn't like you!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, Harry Potter!"

Belle saw a flash of a black-haired boy being shouted at by someone that looked like her and Ron looked like he had just been punched.

"You must remember when I ran away and you hit me,"

"Well, I saw someone who had black hair and you and maybe me when you said:'Don't tell me what to do, Harry Potter!' just now."

"That's a start."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Belle climbed the steps of the west wing. Ron came with her, trying to tell her about Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts... Gryffindor..." muttered Belle.

"Alohomora," said Ron. "After you, 'Mione."

The nickname shot through Belle's heart, and swelled. The smell of her friend's hair when they kissed in the chamber of secrets. Ron was pleased Belle recognised the nickname.

* * *

"Harry!" cried Ron, as he lay motionless on the ground, Belle fighting off the wolves. "Remember, in the 3rd year," asked Ron. "You bought that monster of a Crookshanks with you."

"Crookshanks... my cat..."

* * *

The Beast was in bed, asleep, Belle next to him, Ron near them.

"Hedwig..."muttered the Beast.

"Who's Hedwig?"asked Belle.

the beast clapped his paw to his forehead, where a lightning bolt scar would have been, grunting, obviously still having visions.

"Hedwig is Harry's owl. I think you 2 were supposed to be together."

"WHAT?!" screamed Belle.

"SHHH!" said Lumiere. "He's sleeping."

It was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"ATTACK!" shrieked Lumiere.

Madam Garderobe led the furniture ornaments into battle. Gaston scurried up the steps where Ron and the Beast were. Belle was behind Gaston. Gaston shot at the Beast. Belle cried "NO! Beast!"

"Vulnare Fixico!" cried Ron at the Beast's wound.

"MY NAME IS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER AND I WILL FIGHT YOU, MONSIEUR GASTON! HARRY!"

Ron grinned. It was just Harry that needed to be back to normal. Hermione was crying next to the Beast, Gaston shot again, at the Beast. "Harry Potter. I love you!"

* * *

A magical transformation happened. Hermione and Harry and Ron looked at each other as friends should and hugged each other, Hermione finally realising what it has done.

"It will bring my dad's memories back!" cried Hermione, kissing Harry and hugging Ron.

"Stupefy!" cried Harry at Gaston.

Gaston fell backwards and was still.

"Come on, Ginny's waiting for us with a meal!"

"Ginny?"

"And Lav and I will be getting married!"

So the 3 friends talked all day


	5. epilogue

epilogue

"Harry, letting me starve? It isn't you."

"Ron spotted that."

Harry looked at his wife.

"Alice!" cried Hermione. "SCHOOL!"

And so everyone lived happily ever after


	6. notes

_Emma Watson did a great job being Hermione and Belle. Daniel Radcliffe did a fantastic job on Harry Potter, even though he had to overcome Dyspraxia. Rupert Grint did a great job on Ronald Weasley. _

Did you know? Emma Watson actually burst into tears when she saw Noma Dumezweni's performance in the cursed child


End file.
